Warm Again
by LunarSinner
Summary: AU: After years of her father's death, Sansa's wolf-hybrid, Lady, has passed away in a tragic accident on a cold winter morning. Sandor blames himself for Lady's death, and buries himself in his work. They both have grown apart in their own ways, but after one day of Sansa going out shopping with Arya everything changes. And it's all thanks to a little kitten who is full of hell.
1. Shorts

**Hello everyone! This is my first Sandor and Sansa story I've put together, I look forward to any reviews, comments or questions some of you may have! This came to me a few nights ago, and I just had to write this and finally post it. Fair warning, I did not have a beta look over this, so there might be a few errors I didn't catch.**

This is an AU, and if Sandor seems OOC, please forgive me.

Enjoy!

./././././././././././././.

It had been a few months since Lady had passed away in a tragic accident. Almost six very long months to be exact, and Sansa was still upset about her death. After her father died of cancer three years ago, Lady, her white wolf-hybrid, was the very last thing her dad had given her. Besides her own sister and her current boyfriend, Lady was Sansa's best friend.

It was a cold January morning, there was a few inches of snow on the ground that had fallen the night before. Sansa and Sandor had started their morning, like every other morning, Sandor starting coffee and Sansa taking a hot shower to wake herself up.

Sandor sat at the kitchen table after making himself a cup of coffee and grabbing himself a glazed doughnut, Lady laid by his feet waiting patiently for any scraps Sandor might offer her. She looked up at him with her bright sky blue eyes and sat up, placing her paw on his knee, and letting out a soft whine.

"Have to go out girl?" Sandor looked down and let out a deep chuckle to himself at the sight of the white dog. He quickly tore off a small chunk of the glazed doughnut and gave it to Lady. She quickly ate it and licked her chops, she wagged her fluffy tail and let out a small howl and snorted. Sandor smiled softly and groaned out as he stood up from his chair, he made his way towards the door and let Lady out into their gated yard. Unknown to him, the gate's latch wasn't pushed all the way down. Making easy for Lady to push the gate open and make her way to explore the front yard.

Sansa had gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed in a blue sweat shirt and some black jeans. Sandor had walked back to the coffee pot and made Sansa a cup of coffee, she walked up behind her man and gave him a hug around his waist. She kissed his back and took a deep breath, "Morning my love." Sansa murmured into his back. Sandor just turned away, leaning against the counter. He wrapped one large arm around her tiny waist, and gave her the cup of coffee with the other. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was then they heard the screeching of tires, a honking of a horn, a loud thumping noise and a large yelp.

"Lady?!" Sansa tensed as she looked around the house for her beloved dog. Sandor cursed under his breath, "I just fucking let her out of the backyard, that couldn't have been her." They both quickly ran out the front door to see what had happened, forgetting to put on their coats. Sansa ran towards the car that had slid in the snow, the plows still had not come through to rid the roads of the snow. There was a tall man with dark short hair who had gotten out of the driver's side door and started yelling at Sansa and Sandor, "I couldn't stop! I tried honking! I tried everything, but the dog wouldn't move!" Sandor had grabbed Sansa and forced her to turn away from the sight of Lady.

Sansa screamed out and pushed and shoved against Sandor. Her body shaking in the cold and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Sansa, don't look. Look at me little bird." Sandor kept whispering to her, trying to calm her down. Sansa shook Sandor off of her and ran to her dog. Sandor quickly caught up to her as they both stood in front of Lady's body. Crimson was spread amongst the snow, Lady was killed on impact. Sansa had fallen to her knees, and grabbed at Lady's coat screaming at crying, shaking her head. She ignored the driver's apology, she ignored Sandor's word and apologies, and all she could think of was her father and her baby dog Lady.

Sandor had blamed himself, since he was the one to let her out in the morning and not keeping an eye on her. Sansa had told him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't have known she was going to get out from the backyard. He couldn't have known she was going to get hit by a car, it was an accident and sometimes accidents just happen. But that didn't mean Sansa was okay, or over Lady's death. Sandor and Sansa had Lady cremated and they had placed her ashes in an urn that was put on a small oak table next to frames that held pictures of when Lady was a puppy with Sansa and her dad, and pictures of her with Sansa and Sandor. Around the urn Sandor had put her collar, and next to the urn he placed Lady's favorite tennis ball that she loved to play with.

Even almost six months after Lady's death their home seemed empty. They both tried very hard to get out more, or have Sansa's family visit. Sansa had tried very hard to put a smile on her face and hide her sadness from Sandor. Well she would, until one day when she went out shopping with her sister Arya.****

Present day.

"Where are we going?" Sansa asked while her fingers played with the hem of her skirt. Arya glanced away from the road and at her older sister, "Well I explained to you over the phone, if you would please pay attention. I need to get some shorts that don't show my ass crack everytime I bend over or sit down, and maybe hit a few other shops that look interesting." Arya flipped on the turning signal and made a left turn towards a shopping plaza.

"Maybe it would help if you actually wore underwear sometimes so we wouldn't have to see your nasty butt." Sansa rolled her eyes at her younger sister, she was always the one to rebel against anything she could. "My ass is not nasty for one, and two I just don't like the feel of it. Thongs, boy shorts, normal panties. Hell I even tried wearing boxers, don't you remember that?" Arya laughed at the thought.

"How in the world could I forget about that time of your life?! Let's just not talk about you and your odd choices in life." Sansa giggled as Arya stuck her tongue out. Arya pulled into a parking space that wasn't too far away from the store's entrance. "So what time will Sandor be home from work? The usual?" Arya asked as she killed the ignition and pulled the keys out. "I don't think so, lately he has been coming home later and later." Sansa opened up the car door and got out of her sister's blue SUV, she quickly shut the door behind her and walked around the car to meet her sister. "Drunk?" Arya asked while flipping her short hair. "What?" Sansa started walking into the store's entrance with her sister, caught off guard with her sister's question. "Don't play dumb. Is he coming home drunk?" Arya sighed while walking towards the women's section of the clothing department.

"Tipsy mostly, nothing too bad. Plus he only does that when he has a terrible day at work." Sansa sighed as her sister eyed her. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm sure, whatever makes you feel better. But I figured I'd ask, seeing if we needed to bring home dinner or if we should go out to dinner." Arya rolled her eyes and made her way to the shorts section. She son found her size and starting flipping through the racks mumbling, "No, no, no, no, no, fuck no, ugly, no, ew." Sansa giggled and thought back to her boyfriend and his drinking habits, she did have a problem about it, but it was hard for her to talk about it with him. He did in fact usually drink if his boss was being an ass towards him, or if he was stressed, or if he just wanted to drink. She sighed softly, she knew he had a terrible past and she knew he used to be so much worse with his drinking before they started dating. Anyone who knew him before had always said she calmed him down and tamed the beast he was.

She didn't really mind the drinking, as long as it never got out of hand. She softly bit her lip and thought about what should they do for dinner, maybe pick up some fried chicken and a bucket of mashed potatoes? Maybe some burgers for Sandor since he loves beef. Well, she thought to herself, he'll eat really any type of meat. She giggled to herself and was brought out of her thoughts by her sisters yelling. "You know what, screw this, screw this store, screw these shorts, and fuck it." Arya sighed as she ran her fingers through her soft hair. She turned to her sister quickly, with her cheeks flushed she pointed towards Sansa and yelled, "You're just going to have to get used to looking at my ass crack!" Sansa felt her face heat up as other shoppers looked at the two in shock.

"Really Arya!" Sansa scolded as she crossed her pale arms a crossed her chest, "I can't believe you just yelled that out loud at me!" Arya grinned and walked towards her sister, "Well don't ever complain about my crack ever again, or else I'll embarrass you again." Arya and Sansa laughed as they made their way out of the store. "By the way you sounded like Sandor back there." Sansa laughed and wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, well, where do you think I got it from? I'll have to show him the impression later tonight then." Arya laughed and then looked around the shopping plaza.

"Oh let's go to that pet store! I need to get Battle Axe some crickets." Arya said as she started walking towards the pet store. Sansa felt a pang in her chest but forced a smile on her face and followed her sister. When they walked into the store, Sansa followed Arya to the crickets and cringed. "I hate bugs." Sansa rolled her eyes and shivered at the thought of her sister's bearded dragon eating away at the bugs. "Go look around somewhere else then! I have to get him a new heating lamp too. One for his bigger cage you guys got me for my birthday." Arya smiled at her sister and Sansa nodded, "Alright well when you're ready to go just yell I guess, I'll be around." Sansa told her sister, once Arya nodded and waved her off like she was a fly, Sansa giggled and walked away.

Sansa looked at the animals the store had for sale, the pain in her chest ached and tears brimmed her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She looked at the parakeets, thinking of Sandor and how he always called her his little bird. She smiled, and watched some birds clean themselves, one danced at its reflection in the mirror, some bathed in the water dish. She loved the birds, but she couldn't see herself having one. She was more of a dog person, she felt wave of guilt wash over her for thinking about getting another dog.

She shook her head and made her way to the hamsters and gerbils, she thought they were adorable but on the sign on the cage said they only lived up to three years. She wanted an animal that could live a long time, a peaceful life. Sansa looked at the ferrets and the bunnies, she smiled at how cute they were, but she had thoughts that talked her out of getting one.

Sansa walked to a hamster cage that was placed on a table and she thought to herself, I didn't come here to get a pet, Arya wanted to come here. No reason to feel guilty for looking at cute animals. Sansa smiled and giggled to herself. She looked at the hamster cage, on the table there was a sign that said SALE in big bright red. Sansa crouched down and saw a ball of white fuzz curled up in a ball.

"Awh, what a cute little hamster." Sansa smiled softly and the white fuzz ball stirred at the sound of her voice, the animal lifted its head and looked up at Sansa with its tiny black eyes. Sansa stood up and made a face that matched her confusion. "You're not a hamster." The white fuzz ball stood up on all fours and stretched, yawning, the fuzz ball continued to look at Sansa and let out a soft meow. The white fuzz ball had very tall and pointed ears for a kitten her size, her eyes almost looked slightly closed, she had a black patch on top of her head almost like a wig. She was very adorable, but funny looking.

"You're a really small kitten." Sansa smiled and was about to walk away from the cage but the white kitten started to climb up the wired hamster cage, crying she reached her white paw with small pink pads through the wired bars towards Sansa. Sansa let out a small gasp and walked closed to the cage. A worker came up to Sansa, "Are you interested in the kitten ma'am?"

Sansa looked at the worked and nodded, she looked back at the crying kitten who had jumped down from the wired cage and was walking in a circle never taking her eyes off of Sansa. "I have to tell you, she's fully developed, she has had her shots, and we just don't know exactly what's wrong with her. Her brother and sisters were normal sized kittens, we think she might be the runt of the litter, she just needs a good, loving home." Sansa felt her heart melt as she continued to watch the kitten.

"Well maybe there isn't anything wrong with the kitten, maybe she's just perfect."

Sansa turned towards the worker with a huge grin on her face, "I'll take her."

The worker smiled and opened up the cage and grabbed the kitten, "I'll put her in a carry home box for you, and there will be some adoption papers for you to fill out at the front desk." Sansa nodded and walked towards the cat section of the pet store to pick up some kitten food, a pink fluffy cat bed, a pink collar, and some toy mice for her new baby. Sansa felt so happy, she felt a warmth flow through her body that she had not felt in a long time. She wore a real smile on her face, it almost hurt her cheeks it was so large.

She carried her new items to the cash register, as they rang up her items she filled out the adoption papers. She didn't know what to name the kitten so she left that section blank for the time being. Sansa was so wrapped up in paying for the items and the kitten, which she was surprised to find out the kitten was fifteen dollars, it almost angered her that the kitten was actually on store clearance, she was snapped out of her happy thoughts when she heard Arya's voice.

"Oh my god you bought a kitten?!" Sansa looked over to her sister who had placed her items on the belt to be rung up by the cashier, and nodded towards her with a huge grin. "She's so cute and so small! Oh I love her so much, I couldn't just leave her here!" Arya looked at her sister with a serious look on her face, "That's great but what did Sandor say? I thought he hated cats with a passion?"

Sansa's face fell as she heard _Sandor's_ name.

She completely forgot about _Sandor_.

She completely forgot that_ Sandor_ has told her many times that he never wants to have a cat, he always _hated_ them with a passion.

Sansa bit her lip and closed her eyes, she'll text him about it, but she wasn't going to give up the kitten without a fight. She intended to keep the kitten even if Sandor disapproved.

She smiled thinking about how much Sandor could end up loving the kitten.

"Man I'd hate to be Sandor coming home from a bad day, and finding a cat in my home." Arya said while paying for her items.

"Shut up Arya." Sansa smiled as the worker gave her the box that held the kitten. "She's all ready to go! We activated her microchip as well, she has had all of her shots, and she is spayed!" Sansa smiled as she carried her bags in one hand, and the box with a crying kitten in the other. Arya followed her out shaking her head at her sister's decision making.

It was going to be an eventful night at their house, that's for sure.

**././././././././.  
I had to stop here for the night, but I will update this as soon as I can. This will be a fun little story that is based on real incidents with my own cat Ghost. I've had her for years and I got her from a pet store the same way I described in this chapter.**

Now in the next update you'll see how much fun Ghost really is, haha. And no I will not keep Ghost's name the same in this story since it's the same name as Jon's dog. I'll come up with something, but this maybe a two-shot possible three-shot.

I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Shakaka

**Thanks everyone for the follows! After this update and the next one, the story will have little sections of different days or events involving the kitten.  
Enjoy!**

./././././././.

Sansa had texted Sandor while Ayra had pulled into a fast food drive through.

'I love you, don't be mad at me.'

Sansa sighed, she felt like an idiot for sending that, but she wasn't sure were to start to explain to him about the kitten. Ayra had suggested to keep it as a surprise.

Her phone vibrated as Ayra yelled into the speaker their order of four double deluxe burgers, two for Ayra and two for Sandor, and a small chicken finger basket for herself.

'Wtf? What happened Little Bird? Are you and Ayra okay?'

Sansa sighed, she didn't think telling him over texts would be the best way. Calling him might be better, but if he gets upset about the kitten, it would ruin his day at work. Which was stressful enough already being a bodyguard for Joffery.

'Nothing happened love, I…I just wasn't sure what to get you for dinner so I just went with deluxe burger meals.'

Sansa bit her lip, she wasn't really lying to him. Just putting off the fact that she bought a kitten without talking to him first. Ayra pulled up the first window, Sansa handed her some cash for her share of the food and her phone vibrated again.

'As long as you ordered cheese on them we won't have a problem lol'

Sansa giggled and shook her head, Arya looked at her sister, "You tell him yet?" Sansa shook her head, "No I think I will wait for him to get him. I told him not to be mad at me." Arya rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, like that will stop anything." She pulled up to the next window and grabbed their bags of food. The kitten meowed softly in the box at the smell of food.

"Shhhhh Little One, we'll be home soon." Sansa whispered softly to the box that was in the back seat. Soon the sisters heard scratching noises as the box shook back and forth violently in the seat. Sansa's eyes widened as she watched the box shake. Ayra laughed as they pulled away from the fast food joint, "I think I'll like this kitten!" The scratching and shaking stopped and the kitten cried softly.

Sansa turned back to her phone giggling at what she had just witnessed.

'Ah yes, who could forget your cheese? We'll be home soon…Like I said, don't be mad at me please. You'll see when you come home.. Nothing bad.'

Sansa took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, she just wanted to get home.

././././././.

Sandor never replied back to her last message, Sansa figured he was freaking out. By the time they got to her and Sandor's house she cursed herself. She had forgotten to pick up a cat box and cat litter. They had to go back out to a local store and pick some up. Ayra wasn't too pleased but she got over it quickly.

Sansa carried the box that held the kitten inside her home, Arya carried in the rest of the supplies. Sansa placed the box down and went through the bags, setting up the cat box in a corner of the computer room. She placed bowls down for water and food, and then put the pink fluffy bed down on the loveseat. While she was setting up Ayra went out and brought in the bags of food.

It was time to let out the kitten from her box. Ayra sat down next to Sansa in the living room. They both giggled in nervousness. The kitten cried softly, Sansa opened up the box and the kitten looked up at her, jumping slightly. Sansa reached her hand in the box and the kitten ran from her hand jumping out of the box. She flicked her white tail as she ran and climbed on top of the couch. She stared at Sansa and Ayra taking in deep breaths.

"She looks… She looks almost scary, oh man I really like her now!" Ayra was in a fit of laughter as the kitten who was so small had her ears flat against her head and her tail flicking wildly back and forth.  
"Oh dear." Sansa said under her breath. "We might as well eat, I'm fucking hungry anyways." Sansa then stood up and slowly walked towards the kitten and gently picked her up. The kitten cried softly, but didn't raise a paw to scratch. Sansa walked into the kitchen and placed her in front of the food bowl.

The kitten smelled the food and took a few bites and crunched softly at the food. She then walked over to the water bowl and drank slowly. Once the kitten was finished Sansa picked her up again and moved her into the computer room and placed her into the catbox. The kitten smelled around and scratched at the litter. Sansa walked out of the room to join her sister in the living room to eat.

Ayra was already on her second burger once Sansa walked into the room. She held out the chicken finger box and Sansa grabbed it as she sat next to her sister. "So what are you going to name her?" Sansa opened up the box and picked up a chicken finger, "I'm not sure yet." She took a bite of the chicken as Ayra continued. "Well what about Shakaka?" Sansa almost choked on her food. She swallowed and asked, "Like the great white bat from that Jim Carrey movie?!" Ayra laughed and nodded her head.

Sansa shook her head laughing, "No way!" She took another bite of her chicken finger. "Well why not? She has the giant ears of a bat!" Arya was almost in tears from laughing. They both suddenly heard a chirping noise from the hall, they both looked down and saw that the kitten walking towards them with her tail in the air. Her shoulders moved from side to side and she took giant lengths in-between her steps.

"Your cat walks like a thug Sansa!" Ayra was laughing harder as the kitten climbed up the side of the couch. She smelled at Sansa's hand and then made her way down the couch and into Sansa's lap smelling at the chicken finger box. Sansa laughed and picked up the kitten and placed her next to Ayra. The kitten started to smell the air and walked onto Ayra's lap. Arya picked a piece of meat from her burger and put it on her lap in front of the kitten. The kitten ate the chunk of burger while grunting.

"Dude your cat doesn't even purr like a normal cat, she grunts!" Ayra laughed as the kitten continued to grunt in happiness. The kitten moved off of Ayra's lap and curled up in a ball laying in the middle of Sansa and Ayra. "Don't make fun of her! It is adorable!" Sansa gently pet the kitten's white fur with a smile on her face. The sisters both continued to eat in silence, besides the sound of the grunting kitten, until they heard a car door slam shut.

The kitten woke up with her eyes wide open as much as they could open. Her large ears twitched back and forth. She quietly made her way over Sansa's lap and onto the edge of the couch. The doorknob started to turn and Sansa bit her lip, Ayra just giggled to herself and started to eat her fries.

The door opened and the kitten jumped down from the couch and ran over to the front door. Sansa and Ayra stood up and watched how Sandor came through the door and a little white kitten ran to his feet meowing and making chirping noises while looking at him in the face. Sandor frowned looking down at the kitten in confusion then frustration.

He looked up to the two sisters, one had a guilty look on her face, and the other one was stuffing her face with French fries. He shut the door behind him and walked over to his girlfriend. "A cat?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Surprise!" Ayra yelled out while laughing. "Hey Sansa, can I have your fries?" Sandor looked at Ayra with a glare, "No you don't she owes me her fries and an explanation." Sansa looked at Sandor and smiled softly. The kitten walked in-between the three and grunted while flickering her tail.

"Why is it making that noise?" Sandor asked in a cold tone. "That's her purr!" Ayra laughed, "Sansa got an awesome kitten, and she loves burgers too!" Sansa smiled at her sisters words. Sandor just arched an eyebrow. He let out a long sigh and started to walk past Sansa and Ayra. He made his way into his living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed his burgers out from the bags that were on top on the coffee table. The kitten followed him into the living room, running after him. She climbed onto the couch and let out a loud meow staring at Sandor.

Sandor unwrapped one of his burgers and took a bite of it. The kitten made her way on the couch towards Sandor and started to climb up his arm. He watched the kitten as she meowed softly. Sansa and Arya made their way back into the living room with drinks. Ayra sat on the love seat while taking a sip of her orange soda. Sansa placed a tall glass of Coke on the coffee table, Sandor nodded at her while he ate his burgers. She sat down next to him and watched as the kitten climbed up Sandor's arm and sat onhis shoulder.

"What a weird creature." Arya laughed, Sandor finished the last bite of his burger and looked at Sansa who still wore a guilty look on her face. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. He reached up and scratched under the kitten's chin, the kitten grunted in happiness. "So what is the she-devil's name?" Sandor asked while looking at Sansa smiling.

Sansa smiled softly at Sandor's affection towards the little kitten. "I haven't come up with a name yet." Sansa watched as the kitten rubbed her face on Sandor's. "I said Shakaka but Sansa doesn't like it." Sandor let out a deep laugh. "Well wolf-bitch, if it was up to me I'd name the brat that name as well. But it is up to your sister."

"I thought you didn't like cats?" Arya questioned with sipping at her soda. "I don't" Sandor grunted, "But this bitch likes me. Plus what am I going to do? Make you two return the thing? Fuck that." Sansa's eyes lit up at his words. The kitten jumped down from Sandor's shoulder and onto the couch. She jumped down to the floor and walked over to the wall that was in front of the couches. The kitten stood up against the wall on her back feet, and turned her head upside down to look at Sansa and Sandor. They all busted out laughing at the kitten's actions.

"What the hell is wrong with that cat?" Sandor laughed as he relaxed back into the couch stretching out his legs. "I thought something was wrong with you two, I'm more relieved to find this thing in my home then having you two in trouble."

Sansa looked up at her boyfriend, "So you're not mad?"

"Oh no Little Bird, I'm annoyed, but not angry. We'll talk later." Sandor grunted with a scowl and then started to eat his second burger. The kitten flicked her tail, let out a chirping noise and bolted as fast as she could out of the room, into the hall, then back into the living room. Sansa and Ayra laughed.

"What about Pandora?" Sansa asked while running her hands through her hair.

"Pandora?" Ayra asked.

"Well she is chaotic." Sansa giggled and the kitten started to chase her own tail.

Sandor shook his head, "How about Pixie? She's small enough for one."

Sansa smiled and nodded her head, she liked that name for the little kitten.

"I'm still calling her Shakaka." Ayra said while shaking her head. Sansa laughed at her sister and sat back into the couch.


	3. Slippers

It had been a few hours since Ayra had left Sandor and Sansa's house, and there had been an awkward silence between the couple. Pixie had settled into her pink bed on the couch, snoring softly, while Sandor had turned on the television to catch up on one of his favorite shows, Kitchen Nightmares.

Sansa had removed herself from the living room after waiting for Sandor to say something to her, anything to her. He hadn't even looked at her since Ayra left, Sansa felt a little upset at first at his actions but then she felt like she deserved it for upsetting him about getting a cat without talking to him in the first place.

It was his home just as much as it was hers. She admitted to herself that if Sandor brought a puppy home or another pet she'd be upset for being left out. She quietly walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind her. She decided to change from her skirt and tank top into a thin pair of violet pajama shorts and one of Sandor's plain black tee shirts. She took a deep breath inhaling her boyfriend's scent. She loved to sleep in his shirts, it helped her sleep at night when Sandor had to work night shifts.

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped at the sound of their bedroom door creak open. She jumped and turned while Sandor made his way into their bedroom, he closed the door behind him. She gave him a small smile while twirling a strand of her hair in her hand. He didn't smile back, but eyed her up and down, he sighed and moved to sit on the edge of their bed.

"You really had me worried today Sansa." Sandor growled out as he turned his head in her direction sending her a glare. "I seriously thought something bad had happened to you, or Arya or you fucking met someone else. Nothing good comes from 'please don't be mad at me.' Clearly you made a choice today, and it wasn't a terrible one. But you didn't think things through or even think of how I felt."

Sansa bit her lip as her boyfriend spoke, it took him a long time before he came out and openly talked about his feelings to her. He was shut down emotionally when they first met, he would never smile only smirk, never talk about his day or what was bothering him. He was always just angry at the world, he couldn't understand what Sansa saw in him, and they had a few rough moments in the beginning.

But once Sansa's father, Ned, was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer stage three things had changed between them, everything changed for everyone who knew Ned or his family. Ned had a very small chance of surviving, and during his chemo treatments, he had lost his long hair. His sons and Ayra had shaved their heads in support.

One morning while getting ready to visit her father in the hospice, Sandor had shaved his own head in the bathroom. When he came out Sansa was shocked and she cried, Sandor's eyes had become red with tears that refused to flow down his face. He blinked the tears away and they both made their way to the hospital.

Ned knew Sandor years before Sandor even met Sansa, he trusted him and always treated him with kindness and respect. Sandor looked up to Ned and saw him as a father figure, even though he would never admit it to anyone.

The day that Sansa had received the call that her father had passed away during the night, her heart broke. She called Sandor while he was at work, screaming and sobbing that he was gone. Sandor broke down on his way home, crying himself. Sansa had met him out in their front yard, as soon as he got out of the car she ran right into his arms and sobbed, he was sobbing himself and held onto her as they both fell to their knees.

Ned's death had broken the emotional wall Sandor had built up, and ever since he has tried his hardest to open up with Sansa, and he has progressed over time slowly.

././.

Sandor cleared his throat and snapped Sansa out of her thoughts, his glare softened as he saw the tears in the corner of her bright blue eyes. He stood up and walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not angry at you Sansa, I'm annoyed, next time you want to make a choice that involves me at least make an attempt to talk to me, what are you scared of me again? Scared of what I would say about the cat? Is that why you didn't call me?" Sandor scowled at the thought of his Little Bird being afraid of him.

Sansa hugged Sandor around his waist and rubbed his toned back, she shook her head softly and kissed his chest. She slowly pulled out of his grip to look at him in the face, "No my love, I actually wasn't afraid at all. I was nervous about what you would think after I bought Pixie, but to be honest with you I didn't think of you at all when I saw her in the hamster cage all alone."

Sandor frowned, "A hamster cage?"

"Yeah the store had her in a hamster cage with a huge sign that said 'Sale!' right next to it. Before I even looked at her I was looking around at the other pets, believe me I thought all the animals were extremely cute. But once I saw her in the cage, reaching her paw out to me, I just felt this pain in my chest at the thought of leaving her there."

Sandor raised his eyebrows and sighed, "What about a dog or a young pup? Didn't the store have any of those there?"

"I didn't see any but I felt guilty at just the thought of getting another dog after what happened." Sansa said as she walked over to her side of the bed, she bent down and dug out her fuzzy blue bunny slippers. She put her feet in the slippers and looked up and Sandor who grinned and shook his head at the sight of the ugly slippers.

"I just, I don't know. It wasn't just guilt that made me buy her, I felt like I needed her more then she needed me. I felt like," Sansa took a deep breath, "Once I saw her all thoughts of Lady and her death vanished. Once I bought her, I didn't feel any guilt about betraying Lady either." Sansa shook her head, "I must sound silly I know."

Sandor smirked and was about to say something until a loud chirping noise came from the other side of the door. Sansa giggled at the sound and was about to walk over to the door to let Pixie in, but Sandor grabbed her right arm, holding her back.

A small white paw made its way under their door and was clawing at the door trying to open it. Pixie's cries became frantic as she realized she couldn't open the door.

Sandor let out a snort, and walked over to the door and cracked it open slightly, just a little less than an inch.

"What's the matter kitty cat? Can't get in?" Sandor laughed when Pixie walked backwards, lowered herself to the soft carpet, wiggled her butt in the air and bolted towards the door, her head making a loud thumping noise as she collided with the wooden door.

Sandor let out a deep laugh as Sansa gasped, "Sandor! Just let her in!"

Sandor opened the door by a little bit, "Oh no, if she is to live here, she needs to know who is the boss. She can't be sitting here yelling at me to come into my room." Sandor smirked as Pixie tried to stick her head through the crack of the door. She reached her paw through and pawed at Sandor's pants.

"She's not yelling at you! She's crying because she's probably lonely!" Sansa scolded her boyfriend making her way over to the door, but Sandor blocked her way from opening the door.

"You don't speak cat! She's yelling at me! Look at her eyes, full of hell!" Sandor laughed again when Pixie charged the door again.

"The dumb thing doesn't learn from the first time!" Sandor laughed harder and opened the door all the way.

Sansa smirked as she spanked his rear end, "She isn't dumb Sandor."

Sandor laughed while shaking his head, they both watched as the cat walked in slowly, taking long strides. Pixie watched both Sansa and Sandor at first but quickly lost interest as she spotted Sansa's slippers.

"She walks like she owns the place." Sandor growled under his breath, watching Pixie freeze as she saw the blue slippers.

"It is her place, her home." Sansa laughed as Pixie's back started to arch.

"She doesn't own it, she's not the boss around here." Sandor watched Pixie with a smirk on his face.

Pixie's tail soon began to grow in size, poofing out making her small body look even smaller. Her ears went flat against her head, she let out a deep growl and soon charged at Sansa's slippers.

Sansa screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran from the tiny white kitten, but Pixie ran after Sansa, following her out of the room and into the kitchen, then into the living room. Sansa screamed more as she jumped on the couch trying to get away from the insane kitten. Pixie clawed up the couch howling and hissing, going after Sansa's ugly slippers.

Sandor's deep laughter echoed throughout their home. He made his way into the living room as he saw Sansa running and jumping from one couch to the other, with Pixie right behind her every step on the way.

"Take off your ugly ass slippers!" Sandor called out to his frantic girlfriend while laughing.

Sansa shrieked as she kicked off each slipper from her feet. They blue bunny slippers landed across the living room. Pixie stopped chasing Sansa and darted straight for the slippers.

She let out an attack growl and she jumped on top of them, rubbing her face all over the front of the slippers, while biting at the ears. She kicked her back feet into the entrance of the slippers. Sansa got off the couch and watched as one of pixie's claws got stuck in the back of the slipper, and soon panic set into the poor kitten.

Pixie ran in fear from the scary blue slipper that was now chasing her around the house. She cried, meowed, grunted, chirped and howled while running back and forth from the kitchen to the hallway and into their bedroom.

Sandor laughed more while holding his stomach, Sansa laughed along with him until she had tears in her eyes. She wiped away her tears and looked at her boyfriend, she smiled to herself as she watched him laugh at the kitten who ran into the living room and under the coffee table, knocking the slipper off her back claws.

Sansa couldn't remember the last time Sandor laughed this hard and enjoyed himself, a loud meow caught her attention, and she turned and watched as Pixie ran back to the slipper and attacked it once more.

Sandor laughed some more, but took a deep breath to calm himself down, "She hates those damn things as much as I do!"

Sansa looked at her boyfriend and then back to her once favorite pair of slippers.

"Alright so they might be ugly after all." Sansa laughed as Sandor grunted in agreement.

They both sat down on the couch next to each other, laughing and watching Pixie go to war against the blue slippers, biting and ripping out the blue fuzz. 


End file.
